Cookies Re-Amped
by Megasaurusrex1997
Summary: I'm going back to one of my old stories and fixing some mistakes, spelling, and grammar. Please enjoy the slightly new and improved version of Cookies.


**Why? Why did it have to be him? Of all the people in the flock it had to be him. I trusted and maybe even loved him! He used me! He betrayed ME! WHY?! I feel so hurt and I'm mad as hell! I cannot believe he stole and ate all but one of Dr. Martinez's chocolate chip cookies! I could never forgive him for this!**

**"FANG! Get your cookie eating butt down here now," I ordered. He sure is taking his sweet time. That stupid jerk is probably getting rid of the evidence. I started tapping my shoe knowing that he could hear me with our extremely sensitive hearing ability. I was so mad my feathers started ruffling up. "FANG!" Still nothing. Now I was extremely pissed! If I was more than 2% bird I probably would have shrieked like one. That's it no more waiting! I stormed up the stairs so fast I think I broke the sound barrier.**

**We moved back to our E shaped house temporarily. Mom and Ella stop by whenever they can. They always bring their famous cookies. Usually I get a whole batch to myself. Boy they are delicious! They smell like heaven and taste like it to. They taste the best when they're warm, the chocolate just melts in your mouth. I wish I could have some right now. Oh wait they're gone. Which reminds me… ****Where is Fang?**

**Continuing my stomping I bust into his room only to find him still curled up in bed. His raven colored wings were wrapped around him in a loose ball. They were beautiful glinting purple in the afternoon sun. An angel of darkness, I thought. I almost forgot about the cookies or why I was mad. Key word ****almost****.**

**I backed out slowly so not to wake him even though the yelling and stomping should have. Slowly I crept to Ig's room. I remember last April Fool's day when he had used it to scare some of the flock. Finally, I saw what I was looking for and took it. The metal felt cold on my skin. The red horn on top of it was dangling slightly so I carefully pushed it back into its proper place. I made my way back to Fang's room and snuck up close to his bed. I held the object out and covered my ears the best that I could. Then I blasted the unbelievably loud air horn. right next to him.**

**Fang jumped straight into the air, he pulled his wings close and staggered into a fighting crouch. As for me? I was busy rolling on the floor laughing, through my ears were ringing a bit! "What did you do that for," Fang yelled regaining his composure.**

**"The cookies you ate," I replied still half laughing.**

**"What cookies?"**

**"The ones Mom made."**

**"That wasn't me," he shouted.**

**"Then who was it," I shouted back all traces of laughter gone. I pushed up off the floor and and glared at Fang. "Who was it then?"**

**"Why does it matter?" said Fang. "They are just stupid cookies!" Oh that was it. I took a step back, half of me was hurt the other half wanted to deck Fang in the jaw. Fang had no idea what those cookies meant to me. They were the first sign of love from outside of the flock. They meant that someone wanted me, not because I am a freak but because they love me for me. Those cookies meant I had a home and a place to rest if I was tired. To anyone else they might be cookies but to me they are more.**

**I couldn't be there anymore so I ran out of his room and found the closest window and hurled myself out of it. I didn't even bother opening it. The glass cut my face a couple times because of it. I'll just have another thing to explain when I get home but that was far from my mind at the moment. Right now it was just me and the open sky. I didn't open my wings at first. I liked the feeling of freefalling. It was amazing but the ground was getting closer and I had no choice but to unfold them. Going this speed though bad idea! Ouch! Almost tore my wings off.**

**I franticly flapped my eagle like wings to get some altitude. My feet almost scraped the ground so that was close. I need to be more careful…. Wait me CAREFUL! I let out a bitter laugh and caught a thermal and soared to my favorite tree. There I sat and rested a little. I knew I would have to go back sometime, but for now I would just rest a moment. I wonder how the rest of the flock was doing. Jeb took everyone out and left me and Fang in charge of the house. When will they be back?**

**Later**

**I decided it was time to go back home. I fell lazily out of the tree I was perching in and started the short flight home. Even the shortest flights though can give you time to think. I shouldn't have yelled a Fang. That doesn't mean I'm going to apologize though. Should I apologize? Who else could have taken the cookies? It would have to have been him. No one else was in the house. Maybe I should just in case.**

**I was within less than a mile of the house when I notice the smoke and heard a noise. I didn't notice it before because I was lost in my thoughts and feelings. Stupid! I put my wings into to overdrive. I flew back through the window I broke earlier and one of the shards cut off a feather but that's all. I landed and tripped over myself but recovered quickly. The noise I heard was the smoke detector. I couldn't see any fire, but inhalation of too much smoke could kill anyone. Even part bird freaks. I didn't think Fang was still in the building but I had to make sure. I would never forgive myself if somehow he didn't get out. I started looking around squinting my eyes through the smoke. "Fang," I choked. The smoke was getting thicker near the kitchen.**

**"FANG," I coughed again. Thanks when a white figure popped around the corner. "Who are you and what have you done with Fang," I growled. Well if you can growl choking on smoke. He just smirked and shook his head a little. The white stuff floated down like dry snow and I saw it was Fang. That idiot I'm going to kill him.**

**Before he could talk I rushed over to the window and opened it. The smoke still wasn't going anywhere so I backed up a couple steps and used my wings like a fan. I helped a little. When it was where we could talk and not choke I gave him a glare that said 'explain yourself'. He walked closer and I could see that the white stuff on him was cooking flour. "I was baking cookies for you," he said.**

**"Well you burnt them," I said rather stupidly.**

**"Yeah I know," he sighed, "I'm not good at stuff like this."**

**"I can tell," I walked over and brushed some of the flour out of his hair. I was weird because he's taller than me now.**

**"But Max I didn't steal ********or ****eat your cookies. I swear." He looked down into my eyes. I could see that he was telling the truth. I stood on my tippy toes and leaned forward slightly and kissed Fang on the lips. Flour and all. He was surprised, but after a moment of hesitation his lips pressed harder against mine. I pulled back first, I could feel my blood rushing to my checks. Why did I do that?**

**"We have to clean up and everything. Not to mention the flock will be back soon," I mumbled. I could see the disappointment in his eyes but he understood.**

**"I guess I am forgiven," he smirked. "I knew you couldn't resist this!" He waggled his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes and got to work. I made a list in my head.**

**1. Fix Window**

**2. Clean kitchen**

**3. Hide smoke smell**

**4. Take a Shower**

**Just as we finished dividing the duties the Flock walked in. You should have seen their faces. It was hilarious. Now Jeb and Mom's faces were a different story. Long story short we told them about the fight and the cookies. Then how Fang tried to make me feel better by making me new ones. This is about the time when my mom goes off into the kitchen and brings back the cookie jar. She opens it and viola! There they were. I couldn't even look at Fang. My face turned the brightest shade of red imaginable.**

**When the laughter died down Fang looked at me. He had a look that said 'have something to say to me'. I barely muttered sorry. It almost killed me but he sure enjoyed it.**


End file.
